The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In the past, vehicle management companies such as taxi companies, car rental agencies, chauffeur service companies, truck driving agencies, manage the vehicle management in a manner that of assigning each driver to a corresponding driver, respectively.
However, there is the disadvantage that the vehicle management companies may be on in a defenseless state, since any person, who has a vehicle-key, can get into the vehicle and operate to drive even if the person is not assigned from the vehicle management company.